


this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart (johnlock)

by shadesofholmes



Series: we can't giggle, it's a crime scene [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, John and Mary's Wedding, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock in Love, Speeches, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: En la boda de John, Sherlock es el padrino.





	this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart (johnlock)

Las leyes de Kepler no son algo relevante hoy en día. Sólo hablan de órbitas elípticas y sobre cómo calcular la velocidad a la que gira la tierra alrededor y sobre cosas que todos damos por hecho en estos días. Sin embargo, Sherlock no puede hacer más que sentirse casi conmovido por el sentimiento que le provoca pensar en tiempos pasados. Kepler fue quién desechó la idea de una órbita redonda —que tanto abrazaban sus contemporáneos—, y sustituyó esa forma de pensamiento con una mano en la cintura.

(Él se siente como esos contemporáneos.)

— ¿Cuándo va a empezar esto? John lleva parado ahí una eternidad.

La señora Hudson, aún rehusándose a quitar su sombrero dentro de la iglesia, le da un apretón en la mano.— Sólo han pasado un par de minutos. Mary ya está preparándose para aparecer, es por eso que todos están entrando de una vez.

Greg les hace un gesto cuando entra por la puerta, mirándolos de forma extraña. Se acerca hacia ellos mientras el padre entra y todos comienzan a guardar silencio.— ¿Por qué están sentados aquí atrás?

Ella responde por ambos.— Sherlock no quiere ir allá todavía.

A Sherlock no le queda opción cuando John decide ir por él. Sonriendo algo incómodo y saludando a Greg con un apretón de manos. John lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hacia el altar.— Sherlock, ensayamos esto un par de veces. Tú debes estar ahí conmigo.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, es lo que hace el padrino.

Sherlock podría decir algo. Podría decir muchas cosas. Su cerebro ahora mismo es una mezcla de excusas y técnicas de persuasión y de estadísticas sobre el matrimonio. Se coloca al lado de John como es ordenado, y deja que John acomode su corbata una vez más antes de volver a esperar a la novia.

(Él decide que decir algo al respecto no va a cambiar las cosas.)

Mary hace su entrada un par de minutos después. Luce radiante, vivaz y enérgica. Y John está tan feliz. Sherlock no puede evitar notarlo. Su cambio de postura y la sonrisa cómplice con alguien que no es él. Ella es la órbita elíptica que ha llegado a cambiarlo todo, e incluso un poco más.

(Él no se atreve a cruzar la mirada con John en toda la ceremonia.)

Sherlock tiene que viajar en el mismo auto que los recién casados y con Janice. Al parecer es una tradición que se detengan a saludar a cualquiera que se haya hecho un espacio para ir a una fiesta llena de gente que no verías de otra manera. Él no entiende por qué no puede llamar un taxi, y John se ha cansado de decírselo.— Es para que no tengamos que buscarnos.

John ni siquiera está seguro de eso.

Ellos llegan antes que el resto, y comienzan a recibir a las personas mientras Sherlock siente su vida pasar. Demasiada, demasiada gente. Todos hablando sobre cosas que él ya sabe. _Divorciado. Tiene un empleo estresante. Ella no es su esposa. Él no trajo regalo. Viene para ver a Mary_. Su mente comienza a llenarse de información que es desechada un par de segundos después.

La risa de Janice no facilita las cosas.

(Él no sabe que lo peor está por venir.)

— ¿Qué pasa?

Molly ha salido de quién sabe donde. De alguna forma se siente como un alivio. Él le muestra la pequeña tarjeta que le han entregado. Es simple, sólo tiene su nombre y el número uno en ella. Molly la revisa tan sólo un instante, y señala a la mesa más grande. Tiene arreglos florales, y John y Mary también están ahí. Él no se mueve.

— ¿Sherlock?

— ¿No te gustaría sentarte conmigo?

Si, claro que le gustaría. Pero ese no es el problema ahora mismo.— Sherlock, yo traje a alguien. Como, en una cita. No puedo sentarme contigo.

(Él sabe que no hay nada más que hacer.)

Es antes de que la comida dé inicio, cuando Sherlock se ve obligado a leer todo aquello que escribió por si mismo, después de todos esos consejos del libro que rezaban la importancia de las anécdotas divertidas y la brevedad del asunto, pero sobre todo, lo relevante que era decir todo lo que uno sentía. Él se siente un poco orgulloso al respecto, claro que ha hecho un buen trabajo y claro que ha tratado de plasmar sus opiniones sobre John en algo que sólo dura siete minutos; así que lo hace.

(Él lee primero los telegramas.)

Sherlock acaba todo ese asunto con algunas risas, porque claro que él ha dejado en claro que los telegramas no importan tanto como la gente cree. Entonces se da cuenta de algo.

También aventó su discurso.

Y ahora, no sabe que hacer.

(Así que, él habla sobre lo que conoce.)

— John —dice, y sonríe en un intento de ganar tiempo—. Querido John. Hoy, en el día de tu boda, donde te encuentras con las personas que más te aprecian en el mundo entero, y teniéndome como principal prueba de ello. Sólo quiero hablar sobre lo que has logrado cambiar en mi. En todos, en realidad. Desde qué tú llegaste a mi vida y lo iluminaste todo con tus decisiones valientes y bromas absurdas, yo me di cuenta sobre lo mucho que había querido encontrarte en primer lugar.

John, antes sonriendo a los invitados, comienza a tornarse serio. Sherlock piensa que es bueno, porque hacerse respetar es el punto número cinco de la Guía para hablar en público.

— Y —toma un poco de aire, y golpetea la mesa con las temas de sus dedos—. Lo único que puedo agradecer sobre esta estúpida fiesta es que es una excusa para mostrarte el cariño que todos te tenemos. Que yo te tengo. Es decir, yo me quedaría contigo aunque el infierno fuera algo real y no tuviéramos otra opción.

(Él da el resto del discurso, hablando sobre todas las ocasiones en las que han estado a punto de perder la vida y John ha dicho algo inteligente.)

Al final, ha logrado sacar una que otra lágrima. Pero eso no es lo único que ha causado. Mary parece estar en medio de un entierro, y John sólo los toma a los dos del brazo y los lleva con él hasta que encuentra un lugar seguro para hablar.

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Sherlock rueda los ojos.— Sé que no fue bueno, pero no encontraba el otro discurso y yo sólo tuve que decir lo que se me vino a la mente.

— ¿Qué? ¿No sientes lo que acabas de decir?

Mary aclara su garganta.— Creo que esto es entre ustedes dos. Debería regresar a la fiesta.

(Él no le pide que se quede, y tampoco lo hace John.)

— ¿Y bien? —John se cruza de brazos. Se ve imponente, como una Aurora en el Polo norte. Como si usar trajes se tratara de algo que debe ser tomado con seriedad. Claro que, él fue quién lo ayudo a elegirlo en primer lugar. Tal vez se trata de su buen gusto. O que John es en realidad deslumbrante cuando está enojado y que Sherlock disfruta eso más de lo que debería—. ¿Me vas a decir de donde salió todo eso?

— Es sólo algo que decía en el libro.

— ¿En cuál libro? ¿En el libro de Escribe los votos para tu futuro marido o algo parecido?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

John no puede creer que está a punto de explicar algo como eso en su propia boda, pero lo hace de todas formas.— Eso sonó más a una declaración de amor que los votos de Mary, ¡por Dios, Sherlock! ¡Date cuenta de lo que causas cada vez que antes la boca! No puedes elegir un par de palabras que se oyen bien y decirlas frente a todos sin esperar que no se tomen en serio.

— Suena como si tú lo tomaras en serio.

— ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Es el discurso de mi maldita boda! ¿Entonces? Dímelo de una vez. ¿Lo sientes?

(Él quiere asegurarle que ha dicho la verdad.)


End file.
